salvation_questfandomcom-20200214-history
I Promise
I Promise is the sixth episode of Salvation Quest. Summary "TJ has to face his inner demons after experiencing temptation." Plot Jimmy is out of town, so TJ and Shelley are hanging out on their own. TJ's internal monologue tells us that he realizes that he's acting strangely around her today, getting embarrassed about things that he usually wouldn't even think about. He considers that she's looking very pretty today, and then immediately chastises himself for thinking that way. Suddenly, a little man who looks like Cupid appears on his shoulder and tells him that he's falling in love. TJ quickly realizes that only he can see him, so he keeps his mouth shut as he becomes more and more visibly flustered. He then tells Shelley that his parents need him to do some errands, and then runs off, leaving Shelley confused. The whole way home, the person on TJ's shoulder lists off all the things he likes about Shelley. He then starts taunting TJ, saying that he loves her and wants to marry her. TJ concedes that he does like her, but he's definitely not ready to say he loves her or wants to marry her. Just then, the Cupid starts to seem a little more sinister, telling TJ that he doesn't have to choose to get married anyways, and that he can enjoy everything that a married person can just by having a girlfriend. TJ is offended and says that there are some things that are off-limits to anyone who isn't married. The Cupid laughs, and then disappears. TJ comes home looking troubled. His dad, John, asks him what's wrong. TJ asks him to explain the difference between being married and unmarried. His dad explains that when two people marry, they make a covenant with God to be together forever and to make a family to continue the Christian tradition. This means that two people who are married are able to act as one person and don't have to put up the boundaries that they do around anyone else. However, when two people who aren't married try to act like they are, that is a sin against God because they have not made the promise to be loyal. TJ asks what people who are dating are allowed to do. His dad says it's not a sin to hold hands, give side hugs, and kiss once on the cheek. Anything beyond that, he says, is the territory of the devil. TJ nods somberly and excuses himself to his room. In bed, the Cupid comes back to visit him. He says how he listened to TJ's talk with his dad and that he thinks his dad is a total stick in the mud. Cupid turns on the TV in his room and suggests that he just take a look at what everyone is doing; plenty of people kissing, dancing lewdly, and other provocative things. The Cupid says that if it's okay to show on TV, then it must not be a problem. In response, TJ unplugs his TV and takes it to his father, saying that the content on TV is too corrupt to be in his room anymore. His father is astounded by TJ's wisdom, and the Cupid disappears in a huff. The next day, TJ meets up with Shelley at a park. Right before they encounter each other, the Cupid appears and again starts taunting him about having a crush. TJ says that he's right, and that today he's finally going to do something about it. The Cupid starts giving him questionable suggestions about what to do, until TJ silences him and approaches Shelley. TJ admits that he has feelings for her, and she blushes and says that she feels the same. TJ then pulls out a silver ring and says that even though they are young, he could envision her being a godly wife and then finally pops the question: "Will you be abstinent with me?" She says that she will, and the divine light that appears when a demon is defeated washes over both of them and the Cupid is turned to dust, revealed to have been a demon all along. As they walk together, TJ reflects on what happened and says no sin is ever worth sacrificing eternal life for, and is grateful that he can look forward to being married some day. Gallery ss22.png ss23.png zss24.png ss24.png